The Problem With Romance
by kogasgirl76
Summary: What happens one night when Kagome decides to read a romance novel?


The Problem With Romance

Kagome screeched with laughter and motioned for Sango to join her on her side of the fire. The group had made camp early that evening, and Kagome thought it might be fun to do a bit of "light reading" before going to sleep. Unfortunately, the only book she had with her was a trashy romance novel that one of her friends had given her as a gag birthday gift. Since she had been in the mood to read, she just sighed and began the short novel. Before long however, she found that the story was actually quite well written. Until she got to the first "steamy" scene, that is.

"Oh my gosh, Sango, this is the funniest thing I have ever read! Come here, you have to see this." She sat up, Indian style on her sleeping bag making room for her friend to join her, and held the book up, pointing to the paragraph in question.

As Sango's eyes darted back and forth across the page, her cheeks flamed. When she finished the "scene", she looked at Kagome with wide eyes, and a very scandalized look on her face. "Kagome, I don't think that is physically possible." she whispered. Snickering, she asked "And what are throbbing globes anyway? It sounds demonic."

"Shhh!" Kagome nervously looked over to where the guys were sitting, but they didn't seem to even remember that the girls were there, so she relaxed a little. "Just keep it down, will ya? I don't want to have to try to explain this one to the guys. Do you?"

Sango bit down on her knuckle to try to quiet her fit of giggles. "Oh…my…gosh…Kagome…….I've killed demons…..for coming at me with……ohmigosh……less offensive sounding things than …… hahahahaha ……… pulsing rods. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA."

By now, both girls were laughing uncontrollably, rolling around on the ground, holding their sides and trying desperately to breath.

"Hey, some people are trying to work over here! Why don't you girls settle down? We have to get Miroku's staff fixed before tomorrow, the damned thing keeps trying to fall over." Inuyasha yelled at the impolite girls.

Of course, if he wanted quiet, that was exactly the wrong thing to say to them just then, because no sooner were the words out of his mouth, than the girls were, literally, choking with laughter. Tears were poring from their eyes and Kagome was pounding the ground while Sango was rocking back and forth, kicking her feet in the air while trying to get some much needed oxygen.

"What in the heck is wrong with you girls anyway?" Inuyasha looked to Miroku who, while enjoying the show, was just as confused as his demon friend.

"Let me try Inuyasha." He stood and walked over to where the girls were gasping on the ground, finally starting to calm down. Squatting down, so he would be at eye level with them, he looked them each in the eye for a moment before asking, "Ladies, is everything all right?"

"Yes, Miroku, we're fine. It was just something we read. We're sorry for disturbing you. Would you like me to help you straighten your staff?" Sango replied.

Kagome snorted loudly beside her, making Sango gasp. "I did not just say that, did I?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Sango! That's all he's ever wanted from you!" Kagome shrieked, and once again, all control was lost.

"I've had just about enough of this." Inuyasha growled. Stomping over to Kagome's sleeping bag, he grabbed up her book and began to read, hoping to figure out what had set the girls off. The unfortunate hanyou turned as red as his haori, and by the time he finished the passage, he could only shaking his head.

Refusing to make eye contact with anyone, he walked briskly back to his side of the fire, grabbing the confused monk by the scruff of the neck along the way and dragging him unceremoniously with him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" By now, poor Miroku was starting to worry for his comrades and their strange behavior.

Inuyasha just growled at him and told him to forget it.

After a while, the girls finally managed to regained control of themselves, and were in their respective sleeping bags looking at the stars, both exhausted from their recent abdominal work out. Not long after, Inuyasha leapt up into a tree, also settling down for the night.

The soft sounds of the night began to descended upon the camp, but there was one pair of eyes that stubbornly refused to close. Curiosity getting the better of him, Miroku got up and crept, as quietly as possible, over to Kagome's back pack, dug out the offending book, and took it with him back to his own pallet.

Laying down, he began to read the book silently to himself by the light of the fire.

Suddenly, the camp was in an uproar. Sango had her boomerang in hand, Kagome was drawing her bow and Inuyasha had tetsaiga drawn, ready to do battle with whatever had disturbed the group.

It was Shippo, who discovered the source of the commotion, however. He pointed at Miroku and asked the others, "What's wrong with him?"

Everyone looked at the monk as he writhed on the ground, holding his sides, then noticed the book lying open on the ground beside him, and groaned.

"HAHAHA, Sango wanted to straighten my staff!!"


End file.
